Picking Up The Pieces
by essay girl
Summary: Carson and Hughes of course. My take on what happened after 4x2 'shall we walk back together' I was inspired by the song 'Picking up the pieces'by Paloma Faith obviously and became my new favorite. Rated T just to be sure
_**Disclaimer : Neither the song nor the characters belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. The song used in this story is titled "Picking Up The Pieces" by Paloma Faith, which I know British people knew it since she's British too.**_

 _ **Hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

"Mr. Carson, shall we walk back together? " she asked him seeing his sad face while walking pass her.

He didn't respond he just moved to let her walk on the right side. She wanted to ask him what happened but it wouldn't be good to push at this time. They walked in silence among the worn path leading to the was about to speak when she heard him spoke to her.

"She told me that I was a better man and she could've love me" Elsie knew it was Alice he was talking about. But she couldn't reply him as if her voice is stuck on her throat. She couldn't deny that she was jealous and she didn't have the right to be. The reason that their friendship couldn't move to another stage is because it's shadowed by his past love, Alice.

 _Do you think of her?_

 _When your with me_

 _Repeat the memories you made together_

 _Whose face do you see?_

 _Do you wish I was?_

 _A bit more like her_

 _Am I too loud? I play the clown to cover up all this doubts._

Charles knew that he should look to the future but he really love Alice and he would have forgiven her mistakes and her,running away with Grigg. She's dead now and the only thing he could was mourn even if it's late. Since Alice, he swore to himself that he wouldn't fall in love with any woman. Elsie was his bestfriend, the only friend he got. Although it wouldn't change anything at all, he might as well thank her for it. When he didn't get any respond from her. He just continued,

"But she's already dead" This time her head turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Carson" She looked at him with great sympathy.

 _Perfect heart, she's flawless_

 _She's the other woman shinning in her splendour_

 _You were lost_

 _Now she's gone_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces_

 _I watch you cry but you don't see_

 _That I'm the one by your side_

 _Cause she's gone in her shadow_

 _Is it me you see_

 _Cause all that's left is you and I_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces, she left behind_

She knew they couldn't risk their work nor their friendship but by all the gods, she loves him. There she had said it, she loves him greatly. She sometimes cried at night longing for his soothing arms and words but she knew it would never happen.

They got to the abbey that both didn't noticed. They quickly change to their uniforms and get on with their work. Charles was sitting at his desk looking at the empty seat in front him when suddenly it wasn't empty anymore. He saw Alice sitting there, smiling at him.

This days, when he was alone he always saw her with him just like the old times. He remembered the day they both went to take a solo picture so that they could exchange photo. How happy they are if they got together.

 _I found a photograph, behind the TV_

 _You look so happy, are you missin'?_

 _The way it used to be_

 _And I have changed this around more often lately_

 _It's clear that we and this four walls_

 _Still known as hers and yours_

Elsie notice the change in Charles since they got back from the train station. She sometimes catches him smiling at his side but there was no one with him. She longs to hold him and let him cry. She knew that this would happen, if only she could admit it to him. If only the man would forget the blasted Alice, she didn't want to be unkind but he hates seeing Charles like that.

The next day Elsie decided to confront Charles about his behavior before anyone notice it.

"Charles, what is going on? " she was on the verge of tears. Her heart was breaking seeing him like that.

"Isn't she beautiful" Charles sorrowfully said staring into the frame which held Alice's picture. She gave it to him as a present before.

Elsie let her tears pour down. He didn't even looked at her, she didn't know what to do. The others might've already noticed it. She walk to the door,giving another glance at Charles and finally stalked down her sitting room where she cried and cried until a maid call her.

 _Perfect heart, she's flawless_

 _She's the other woman_

 _Shining in her splendour_

 _You were lost_

 _Now she's gone_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces_

 _I watch you cry but you don't see_

 _That I'm the one by your side_

 _Cause she's gone in her shadow_

 _Is it me you see_

 _Cause all that's left is you and I_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces, she left behind_

Charles knew he should let her go. He sense Elsie walked inside and asked her what's going on. He didn't answer her, he didn't even realize what he said to her. The last he knew was when she walked out of the room and glanced back at him with crying face. His heart leaped at Elsie, he knew he love her. He finally admitted it, he love Elsie Hughes. He put the frame on a box and buried all Alice's memories.

 _Are we liars in denial_

 _Are we smoke without the fire_

 _Tell me please is this worth it I deserve it_

Later that evening after the the servants had gone up. He heard the back door open and heard her footsteps walked out in the freezy night.

He followed her out of the house and into the garden. There, his Elsie, crying her eyes out. His heart ached with her heart wrenching sob.

He walked at her and assist her to stand up. He pulled her into his warm embrace, he felt her snuggle into him and sobbed at his shoulders.

When she stopped crying, he pulled her away just enough to look at her.

"I love you, Elsie" He declared holding her face in both of her hands.

Elsie gave another sob "I love you too,Charles" she cried. He pulled her into searing kiss both are crying for their lost of time, grief,for their love for each other, and for their future. No other words are needed to be spoken. The kiss shows more than words can say.

 _'Cause she's gone_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces_

 _I watch you cry but you don't see_

 _That I'm the one by your side_

 _'Cause she's gone_

 _In her shadow is it me you see_

 _Cause all thats left is you and I_

 _And I'm picking up the pieces_

 _She left behind_

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review ***


End file.
